Un Nuevo Destino
by Silice-Black
Summary: Que pasaría si Yho pierde parte de sus recuerdos en una lucha y después de eso la idea de un mundo de shamanes, no suena tan descabellada. Pelear contra amigos? Qué mas da?! Quien los necesita si tiene un hermano como Hao... CAPÍTULO NUEVO
1. Capítulo I

Bueno, bueno, lo diré!!! Pero dejen de torturarme con esa múscia de Barney!!!  
T_T Los personajes no son de mi propiedad por más que insista y se los jure, NO son míos!!!  
  
Ejejejejejeje este es mi primer fic de Shaman King ._. cool!!! Y se me ha ocurrido esta ideilla! Que ojalá os guste tanto como le gusta a mi cerebro! Bueno, esperemos que NO tanto, si no me darían miedo...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Un Nuevo Destino"  
  
- Pero por qué yo?!  
  
- Quieres ser fuerte no?  
  
- Pues sí, pero...  
  
- Pero nada! Y más vale que te des prisa pues todavía te falta bastante para terminar!  
  
Dos figuras permanecían paradas en un desierto, algunas otras figuras los observaban de lejos, reunidos alrededor de una gran fogata.  
  
- T_T Pero Anna, tengo hambre!  
  
- ¬¬ Ya deja de lloriquear Yho Asakura, de esa manera jamás logarás convertirte en el Shaman King.  
  
- T_T  
  
Una chica de cabellos rubios, mirada fría y penetradora, vestida con una pañoleta roja alrededor de su cuello, y un vestido sin mangas negro; se encontraba cruzada de brazos observando con seriedad a un muchacho flaco de camisa blanca, pantalones verdes y un par de audífonos anaranjados en su cabeza.  
  
- ¬¬ Y no quiero verte detenerte hasta que el reloj marque la media noche...  
  
- Pero Anna! T_T  
  
- Qué hemos dicho sobre peros Yho!?!?!  
  
De lo lejos una persona de muy corta estatura, gran cabeza de cabello rubio pálido, se ríe con nerviosismo.  
  
- Pobre Yho, Anna no lo ha dejado parar en todo el día...  
  
Un chico de hermosos ojos dorados y cabello morado le contesta con cierta indiferencia.  
  
- Bueno después de todo debe ser estricto con él, de lo contrario Yho jamás entenderá.  
  
A su lado se encontraba su hermana mayor, Jun Tao.  
  
- Aunque lo digas de esa manera, es obvio que te preocupas por él ^^  
  
- ¬///¬ Solo me preocupo por que es nuestro líder, esto es todo!  
  
- ^^ Claro!  
  
- ¬//¬ ugh!  
  
- Ya cálamate Ren, y mejor disfruta de la cena.  
  
- Si no te va a salir un tumor... pero en el ombligo!! XD  
  
El primero que había hablado, un chico de cabello azulado, estaba aplicandole una llave al segundo que había hablado... Chocolo...  
  
- Ya cierra la boca que dices puras tonterías!!!  
  
- Si cierro la boca me muerdo la lengua!! XD  
  
- AGH!!!!!  
  
De lejos un hombre de aspecto peculiar miraba con una sonrisa, se trataba de Ryu con su espada de madera( se han preguntado si este es su apellido? XDD).  
  
Más lejos se podía ver a Fausto y Tamao; y claro, todos ellos con sus espíritus acompañantes.  
  
Anna se acerca al grupo con una mirada seria.  
  
- Es un caso perdido...  
  
Manta levanta la mirada preguntando sonriente.  
  
- Qué pasa Anna? Yho se volvió a escapar?  
  
- No, esta vez no pudo, y más le vale no lo vuelva a intentar.  
  
- Pero dónde dejaste a Yho?  
  
Horo Horo pregunta con interés mientras mira a todos lados.  
  
- No lo veo por ningúna parte.  
  
- XD Es probable que se lo comiera un tlacuachote mi negro!!  
  
- ¬¬ Ya cállate!!  
  
- ._. Ta bien, no se me ponga ruda...  
  
Anna por fin había logrado silenciar a Chocolo, gracias a Dios... se escucha un suspiro de alivio entre el grupo.  
  
- Espero que Yho este bien...  
  
Tamao murmura preocupada mientras mira la hermosa Luna llena...  
  
- T_T 999,998; 999,999, 1,000,000 ...  
  
Yho cae rendido al suelo respirando agitadamente.  
  
- T_T Me duele todo mi cuerpecito lindo... no puedo mover ni los dientes...  
  
- Con qué cansado eh?  
  
Una voz pregunta con sarcasmo, y termina de decir.  
  
- Yho Asakura...  
  
Yho apenas tiene tiempo de rodar hacia un lado, antes de que un enorme puño se impactara contra él.  
  
- Quién eres?!?!?!  
  
Yho pregunta exaltado, a duras penas consiguiendo ponerse de pie; encontrándose con una mujer de cabellos dorados y una mirada muy fría, esta se encontraba sentada sobre el hombro de un enorme león de apariencia imponente.  
  
- No puede ser...  
  
Yho murmura entre dientes, sacando a Harusame y colocándola al frente.  
  
- Amo Yho, será un enviado de Hao?  
  
Un preocupado sammurai, espíritu acompañante de Yho, el legendario Amidamaru, pregunta preocupado.  
  
- Probablemente sea así...  
  
Yho contesta con una sonrisa seria, sin despegar su mirada un solo segundo de esa misteriosa mujer.  
  
- Mi nombre es Ceos, y estoy aquí para acabar contigo de una vez por todas Yho Asakura...  
  
Murmura con cierto recelo mientras observa a Yho con cierto desprecio.  
  
- Me he cansado de ver cuántos problemas le causas a mi señor Hao, es por eso qué...  
  
Exclama con ira mientras se lanza al ataque.  
  
- Ta mataré!!!!!!!!  
  
Yho rápidamente exclama tomando ambas espadas.  
  
- Amidamaru, ya estas listo?!!?  
  
- Si amo!  
  
- Posesión de Objetos!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tan pronto la posesión se lleva acabo, Yho esta listo para luchar.  
  
- Me dan risa tus poderes... tan insignificantes, Yho Asakura...  
  
Yho sonríe con arrogancia.  
  
- No crees que no debes juzgar hasta que la batalla comience?  
  
- Guarda silencio!!!!!!!!!  
  
Una gran ráfaga de energía dorada se despide hacia Yho, el cual a duras penas puede resistir el ataque, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado.  
  
- Amo Yho?! Se encuentra usted bien?!  
  
- No te preocupes por mí Amidamaru...  
  
- Ja! Pero que patético eres! Me das lástima!!!!!  
  
Y con un ataque más poderoso que el anterior, Yho pierde la posesión de ambas espadas.  
  
- Rayos, esto no esta bien...  
  
Yho murmura débilmente mientras intenta reírse, Ceos aterriza frente a él y lo mira con desprecio.  
  
- No puedo creer que una basura como tú y el señor Hao tengan parentezco alguno...  
  
Yho tan solo se ríe con ligereza, ante lo cual Ceos lo pisa con fuerza en las costillas, lo que logra sofocar a Yho.  
  
- AMo!!! Se encuentra bien!?!?!?  
  
Amidamaru pregunta realmente preocupado, tras lo cual Ceos saca una tableta negra.  
  
- Más estorbos...  
  
El alma de Amidamaru es capturada dentro de este amuleto.  
  
- Amo Yho!!!!  
  
Amidamaru exclama con desesperación sin lograr salir.  
  
- Mucho mejor...  
  
Ceos sonríe con malicia y lanza la tableta hacia atrás, mira a Yho el cual aún respiraba agitadamente.  
  
- Basura...  
  
Ceos lo toma por los cabellos y lo levanta hasta dejar sus pies colgando, lo mira al rostro.  
  
- Por qué sonríes? No temes morir?  
  
Yho se ríe.  
  
- La verdad es que no te tengo miedo...  
  
Esto acaba con la paciencia de Ceos, la cual tras lanzar a Yho a lo lejos, saca una especie de martillo gigante y golpeando el suelo con fuerza este se empieza a agrietar. Una enorme apertura se dirige hacia Yho, el cual no puede moverse, tan solo se ríe con nerviosismo.  
  
- Veamos como saldré de esta...  
  
Justo en esos momentos comienza a caer...  
  
- Qué estas haciendo?  
  
Una voz pregunta entre curiosa y seria.  
  
- Señor Hao!?  
  
Ceos voltea algo asustada encontrándose con el tranquilo rostro de Hao, el cual la mira.  
  
- Creí haberte dicho que no lastimarás a Yho...  
  
- Pero mi señor...  
  
- Y parece ser que me desobedeciste, ^^ es una verdadera lástima.  
  
- Qué quiere decir señor?!  
  
Este abre los ojos, una mirada fría y llena de malicia, aún así sonríe.  
  
- Digo que es una pena tener que matarte...  
  
- Pero mi señor, yo no...  
  
Muy tarde, un fino rayo rojo atraviesa el corazón de Ceos, este rayo disparado del dedo de Hao, el cual mira con la mayor tranquilidad.  
Tras esto se asoma por la grieta por la cual cayó Yho, lo ve en fondo inconsciente y bastante lastimado.  
  
- Parece que esta vez si estas en problema Hermanito...  
  
Con suavidad aterriza al lado de Yho y tomándolo en brazos sonríe tranquilamente.  
  
- No creas que te dejaré morir a estas alturas, sería una verdadera pena ^^  
  
En esos momentos Yho comienza a abrir los ojos, mira a Hao algo confundido sin abrir la boca.  
  
- ^^ Veo que despertaste.  
  
- .....  
  
- ^^ Acaso te sucede algo mi estimado Yho?  
  
- .....  
  
Este finalmente murmura débil pero confundido a la vez.  
  
- Quién... eres tú?  
  
- Qué quién soy yo? Me sorprendes Yho, qué clase de pregunta es esa?  
  
A este no le es posible contestar, ya que vuelve a caer inconsciente. Hao lo mira detenidamente algo pensativo... sería lo que imaginaba?  
  
Continuará...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
^^uuu Que les pareció??? Les digo que es mi primer fic se shaman king o_o cool!!! Bueno le seguiré al próximo capítulo, toy inspirada!!!!!  
Pronto verán como la forma de pensar de Yho da un giro inesperado... después de todo, la idea de un mundo de Shamanes no suena tan descabellada, además, luchar contra amigos? Quién los necesita, solo son unos insectos... por que preocuparse por ellos cuando se tiene por hermano a un sujeto como Hao...  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! T_T  
Oh les caerá la maldición del Chocolo!!!!!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 


	2. Capítulo II

Muchas gracias por estar leyendo mi fic!!! ._. Shaman King ahora esta interesantísimo!!! Jajajajajaja en clase de historia cuando la maestra diijo que nosotros proveníamos de los Apaches y no los Tarahumaras, y yo exclame "^^ Viva!!" Dijo que era la primera persona que se alegraba al escuchar eso... Jajajajajajaja pero después de todo...quién sabe, tal vez ser descendiente Apache aumente mi probabilidad de ser un Shaman ;)  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Un Nuevo Destino"  
Capítulo II  
  
- No creen que ya tardó Yoh?  
  
- Probablemente se quedó dormido a medio desierto...  
  
- ._. espero que no, si no se congelará...  
  
Todo el grupo se ríe por unos segundos.  
  
- Ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- De nada sirve preocuparnos, es probable que en la mañana este aquí.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón Anna.  
  
Manta sonríe aún algo preocupado, después se mete en su diminuta bolsa de dormir, los demás lo siguen...  
  
*En otra parte...*  
  
- Cómo sigue él?  
  
- El Señor Yoh parece estar bien, aunque aún no recupera el conocimiento.  
  
- Crees qué...  
  
- Es probable que sufriera alguna contusión por el golpe que se dió, eso no podremos saberlo con certeza hasta que despierte, a menos qué...  
  
- ^^ Por supuesto, eso haré...  
  
Hao sonríe satisfecho mientras entra a una habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Otro Shaman solo observa algo serio, esta es la oportunidad que tanto había buscado Hao...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- ........ Que delicia!!!! Qué bien dormí!!!!!!  
  
Horo Horo se estira mientras sonríe complacido; a su lado los demás comenzaban a despertar uno tras otro.  
  
- Dónde esta Yoh?  
  
Manta se pregunta confundido mientras mira a su alrededor.  
  
- No ha regresado.  
  
Anna le contesta seriamente; esta se encontraba de pie algo alejada del grupo, al parecer llevaba más tiempo despierta que los demás.  
  
- Qué no ha regresado!? Espero no le haya pasado nada malo!!!  
  
Tamao exclama con nerviosismo mientras camina hacia Anna, la cual conserva una mirada seria.  
  
- Eso no lo sabemos.  
  
Todos miran con sorpresa a Anna, no esperaban esa clase de respuesta.  
  
- No, de seguro Don Yoh se quedó dormido cerca de aquí y regresará tan pronto despierte.  
  
Ryu opina con cierto optimismo tratando de animar al grupo, el cual esta en un silencio incómodo.  
  
- Por que se tratan de engañar...  
  
Ren dice con seriedad sin despegar su mirada de Anna, continúa diciendo en un tono frío.  
  
- Todos pensamos que fue un sueño, pero pudimos sentir como la presencia de Yoh se debilitaba rápidamente.  
  
- QUé estas diciendo!?!?!?!  
  
Manta exclama lleno de desesperación, enfrentándose a Ren, el cual le contesta con dureza.  
  
- Probablemente hasta tú lo pudiste sentir, no es verdad?  
  
Manta no contesta, su mirada imponente respondía la pregunta de Ren... qué no sería un sueño?  
  
- Lo mejor es ir a buscarlo.  
  
Horo Horo propone algo serio mientras se pone de pie. Todos asienten con la cabeza.  
  
Desde lo alto de la montaña una figura blanca observaba la escena.  
  
- Entonces no fue un sueño...  
  
Un chico de cabello verde y hermosos ojos del mismo tono murmuraba entre serio pero sin poder ocultar un tono de preocupación.  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Cómo te sientes? ^^  
  
Es lo primero que Yoh puede escuchar al abrir los ojos y ver una figura borrosa frente a él.  
  
- Me duele la cabeza...  
  
- ^^ Es natural, sufriste un gran golpe Yoh.  
  
- Yoh?  
  
- ^^ Sí, ese es tu nombre.  
  
- Ahh... y quién eres tú?  
  
- ^^ Mi nombre es Hao, Hao Asakura.  
  
- Asakura?  
  
Yoh pone un semblante pensativo ante lo cual Hao contesta como siempre, con una sonrisa tranquila.  
  
- ^^ Sí, así es Yoh, tú también eres un Asakura.  
  
- ...  
  
- ^^ Ya lo sabías, no es verdad?  
  
Yoh solo asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar un semblante algo serio.  
  
- ^^ Pero vamos, no pongas esa cara, sonríe hermanito que pronto tú y yo conseguiremos un mundo solo de Shamanes.  
  
- Shamanes...  
  
- Supongo que no te tengo que explicar qué es un Shaman, no es así?  
  
Yoh niega con la cabeza, aún sin abandonar ese semblante pensativo y serio.  
  
- Me ayudarás, no es así?  
  
Yoh levanta su mirada y se encuentra con los ojos fríos de Hao; este sigue diciendo con un tono de placer en la voz.  
  
- Un mundo donde los humanos no destruyan a la naturaleza, un mundo donde todos sepan apreciar la hermosura de nuestro planeta, el placer de poder comunicarse con este, y para eso te necesito, hermano... me, ayudarás a construir ese mundo, no es verdad?  
  
Después de unos minutos de silencio, Yoh contesta en un tono monótono.  
  
- Sí, lo haré...  
  
Tras esto Hao recupera su sonrisa tranquila, y dándole la espalda y caminando de regreso a la salida le dice.  
  
- Descansa Yoh, no dudes en pedir cualquier cosa que necesites, dentro de pronto regresaré por ti...  
  
Yoh se queda solo en la habitación, mira hacia la ventana, donde podía apreciar el hermoso cielo azul, y a lo lejos unas verdes montañas, tras las cuales empezaba a salir el Sol.  
  
- Un mundo de Shamanes...  
  
Tan solo se puede apreciar que en los labios de Yoh se forma una sonrisa arrogante, que bien podría ser Hao sonriendo frente a un espejo.  
©©© ... ©©©  
- YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DÓNDE ESTAS!????????????  
  
- DON YOH?!!?!? ESTA AHÍ?!!?  
  
- Dime lobo estas ahí si o no?!!?!?!?  
  
- ¬¬**********************  
  
- u_u Ta bueno, ya cierro la boquita de florecita de calabaza...  
  
El grupo atravesaba el desierto en busca de su compañero perdido, sin imaginarse por lo que este pasaba en esos momentos.  
  
- T_T Este calor es insoportable!!!  
  
Horo horo se deja caer al suelo completamente agotado, llevaban horas buscando a Yoh sin encontrar una sola señal de él.  
Anna permanecía apartada del grupo y no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie en varias horas, Manta y Tamao se empezaban a preocupar.  
  
- Miren lo que encontré!!!! Es Amidamaru!!!!!!!  
  
Basón anunciaba mientras apuntaba una tabla negra enterrada entre la arena.  
En cuestión de segundos el grupo estaba reunido en ese lugar; al momento en que Anna toma la tableta entre sus manos, una figura fantasmagórica sale despedida exclamando histéricamente.  
  
- DÓNDE ESTA EL AMO YOH?!?!??!!?!?  
  
Sin alterarse ni un poco, Anna le pregunta, mirándo a los ojos al preocupado sammurai.  
  
- Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber, que pasó con Yoh?  
  
Amidamaru baja la mirada y empieza a contar sin poder borrar una mirada de remordimiento de sus ojos.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que fuimos atacados después de la media noche por un enviado de Hao... era demasiado poderoso y el Amo se encontraba agotado, al perder la posesión me encerraron y tan solo pude ver como el Amo caía dentro de una profunda grieta.  
  
Todos en el grupo se ven sorprendidos por el relato del sammurai, intercambian miradas de preocupación.  
  
- Qué creen que haya pasado con él?  
  
Lee Bruce Long se pregunta pensativo, ante lo cual escuchan la voz de Manta exclamar.  
  
- Oigan todos!!! Miren esto!!!!!!!  
  
Todos miran en dirección a la diminuta persona y ven que este se encontraba al borde de una profunda grieta, por la cual hace varias horas había caído Yoh.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces Horo horo, Ren, Chocolo y Ryu brincan dentro de la grieta, aterrizando en el fondo. Miran a su alrededor en busca de una pista que les revele el paradero de Yoh, y es cuando Ren distingue un objeto familiar enterrado entre la tierra del suelo...  
  
- Esto es...  
  
Las pupilas de Anna se dilatan un poco al ver lo que Ren Tao sostenía entre sus dedos... era el collar de Yoh... su amuleto, jamás iba sin él, jamás lo había perdido...  
  
- Anna, estas bien?  
  
Manta pregunta preocupado, mirándola de reojo; esta no contesta tan solo baja hasta donde esta Ren y tomando el collar de Yoh en sus manos murmura con su mirada escondida entre la sombra que formaba su cabello, sobre su rostro.  
  
- Yoh...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Buenos días señor Yoh, se siente mejor?  
  
Un hombre de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, y ojos color ambar, le sonríe amistosamente a Yoh, el cual acaba de salir de la habitación con una mirada aún algo desorientada. Aún se encontraba vestido con su playera blanca, y los pantalones verdes.  
Yoh tan solo mira a este hombre, el cual estaba sentdo en un sillón leyendo un libro de apariencia antigua.  
  
- ...  
  
- Lo mejor es que coma algo, venga conmigo señor Yoh...  
  
El hombre se pone de pie y empieza a caminar por un pasillo, Yoh tan solo se le queda viendo, su mirada mostraba falta de conciencia.  
Este individuo, al no sentir los paso de Yoh voltea confundido, preguntando.  
  
- Pasa algo?  
  
Al encontrarse aún con la mirada de Yoh, el cual no se había movido un solo centímetro; se ríe suavemete regresando hacia él.  
  
- Pero que falta de educación la mía señor Yoh, me llamo Lamarc y soy el encargado de asegurarme que se encuentre bien.  
  
Le exteinde la mano a Yoh, el cual tras mirar su mano con indiferencia, la toma contestando en un tono ahído.  
  
- Yoh Asakura...  
  
- n_n si eso lo sé, ahora señor Yoh, acompañeme por favor.  
  
Le suelta la mano y esta vez Yoh sigue al Lemarc por el pasillo.  
  
- Le aseguro, señor Yoh, que pronto se divertirá...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
^^ Me hacen feliz sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los adoro!!!!!!!!!! Sigan dejando reviews!!!!!   
¿Qué pasará ahora que Yho a aceptado ayudar a Hao? ¿Reconoceráa sus amigos al momento de verlos, o los considerará enemigos? Un nuevo futuro se acerca, el mundo de Shamanes deja de parecer un simple suño, ahora que el poder de los dos Asakura esta reunido... existirá alguien que puda detener a este par?  
  
* Yessica:  
El tuyo fue el primer review!!!!!! No sabes que tan feliz me hizo leerlo!! Muchísimas gracias!!! En verdad te lo agradezco! Y muchas gracias por leer mis otros fics! Me diste muchos animos de seguir escribiendo! Gracias! Espero te sigan gustando los capítulos que estan por venir. =D También ojalá que luego podamos conversar por el MSN, ,e daría muchísimo gusto!! ^^  
  
* Rena:  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! ^^ Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y sobre el otro fic ya pronto terminaré el capítulo no te preocupes quele voy a seguir! ;) Muchas gracias por esos ánimos, cuídate y ojalá te siga gustando el fic!  
  
* Milá:  
;) Mira ya le seguí! ^^ Gracias por tu review, ojalá te siga gustando como va encaminado el fic.  
  
* Ai-chan:  
Entonces te gusta Yoh malo verdad? =D A mí también! Pero no puedes decir que es malo, después de todo recuerda lo que él dice, las personas que pueden ver espíritus no tienen un corazón con maldad... simplemente sus ideales son diferentes, dejémoslo así ^^. Ya escribí cuando Yoh se encuentra con el grupo y lo ven cambiado, solo espero unos pocos reviews y lo subo sin demora... sobre Anna, jajajaja la pobre va a estar al borde de volverse loca, y claro que Hao intentará hacer algo aprovechando la condición de Yoh, pero digamos que este ahora no es tan simplón y algo le dice que la idea de que Hao se le acerce a la chica de la pañoleta roja, no le agrada en lo más mínimo... Bueno muchas gracias por tu review!! Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo!!! Bye ^^!!!  
  
* Anna Kyouyama:  
^^ No te preocupes, Yoh esta de maravilla, si quieres preocuparte por alguien... empieza por Ren Tao... o_o hablé de más, pero esta bien ya que prontó verán que sucederá... gracias por el review!!  
  
* Maru Kazegami:  
Jajajajajaja verdad que Yho y Hao juntos son lindos!?!??! Sí!! ^^ Además de que siempre tienen la misma expresión e imaginate ahora a ambos con el mismo ideal?! Yho MUY MALO? Pues no a ese extremo, solo medio violento el chico pero jajajaja creo que te gustará su actitud, esta buena esa idea de que tenga una medio doble personalidad, digamos a la hora de luchar ^^ Muchas gracias por el review!!! Me sirvió de mucho! Ojalá hayas disfrutado este capítulo!  
  
* Arix:   
Jajajajajajaj entonces te gusto la idea de que Yoh no sea tan Yoh?? Pero si eso es lo que lo hace divertido... pero ya verán ^^ que pasará con Yoh cuando recuerde todo, será el mismo chico tonto con la sonrisa simplona pensando que todo se va a solucionar, o acaso aún recuperando la memoria el mundo de shamanes no suena como una mala idea? Y romance? Naaaaa no mucho, lo típico, Anna preocupada e Yoh que solo la ve raro aún sin saber por que esa chica es tan agresiva con él... ^^ gracias por dejar review!!!  
  
* Gatomon:  
Jajajajajaja si staba inspirada, solo no había tenido oportunidad de subir el capítulo! ^^uuu perdóna la demora, gracias por tu review, ojalá te guste este episodio =D y el 3ero ya esta listo, soloe spero algunos reviews y lo subo =D  
Y RECUERDEN TODOS:  
No importa lo que suceda, todo se solucionará...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 


	3. Capítulo III

^^uuuuuuuuu Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Siento tanto no haber actualizado antes!!! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdónnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!! Pero bueno ojalá les guste este capítulo y no manden a sus espíritus acompañantes a tomar venganza contra mí T_T!!!!!!  
  
._. Fíjense que pasó algo bien raro... ahorita acaba de bajar con el diquette para subir el capítulo, y hace mucho que no recibía reviews, y justo cuando entro hay un mail que me pide que avise si le voy a seguir a esta hsitoria.... y yo asi como que "._. que coincidencia!!!" Jajajajajaja ya ven!!! No todo es imposible!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Un Nuevo Destino"  
  
Capítulo III  
  
La escena nos lleva a un bosque repleto de flora variada, sopla una fresca brisa que pasa atraves de las delicadas hojas de los árboles... en una colina, en un enorme árbol, probablemente con cientos de años de edad; se encuentra sentado Yho en una de sus ramas más altas observando a lo lejos una ciudad. Una fabrica despedía un denso humo negro que se esparcía con el viento...  
  
- Es una lástima, verdad?  
  
Yho levanta la mirada algo sorprendido y se encuentra con Hao, el cual esta parado detrás de él sonriéndole tranquilamente.  
  
- Lo es...  
  
Finalmente contesta, acomodándose de nuevo en la rama.   
  
- No te angusties hermanito, pronto todo esto acabará...  
  
Finalmente Yho sonríe, contestando en un tono tanquilo.  
  
- Sí, eso lo sé, Hao...  
  
Ambos hermanos permanecen en la rama del enorme y viejo árbol, pensando en un futuro cercano.  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Es inútil, Yho no esta en ningúna parte...  
  
Manta dice desanimado, dejándose caer rendido al suelo, al igual que Horo horo y Chocolo.  
  
- A mí se me hace que a Yho se lo tragó un Salmón!!!  
  
Aunque agotado, Ren lanza a su amigo contra una montaña.  
  
- Guarda silencio...  
  
Anna mira al cielo, no podía dejar de pensar que todo eso era su culpa... si algo le pasaba a Yho, jamás se lo perdonaría.  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Señor?  
  
Lyserg pregunta confundido, encontrándose frente al líder de los X-Laws, el cual había desenfundado su arma.  
  
- Es necesario acabar con la fuente del mal...  
  
- Qué dice?  
  
Pero en esos momentos su atención es captada por una voz familiar.  
  
- ^^ Es una lástima que no logren comprender nuestra forma de pensar...  
  
Lyserg se encuentra frente a Yho Asakura, la única diferencia que él notaba eran sus ropas; además de que ya no llevaba los audífonos en la cabeza, por lo cual su cabello se veía un poco más largo que antes; ahora iba vestido de negro, muy parecido a su traje de combate, con una larga capa semejante a la de Hao de color rojo oscuro; en sus manos un par de guantes del mismo color que la capa.  
  
- Yho?  
  
Pregunta extrañado mirando a su antiguo compañero, el cual continuba sonriéndole con tranquilidad, como siempre lo hacía... pero... podía sentir algo diferente...  
  
- ^^ El mismo!  
  
- Disparen!!!!!  
  
Todos en unión, los X-Law disparan sus armas hacia un desprevenido Yho, ante esto Lyserg mira con terror exclamando.  
  
- Qué están haciendo?!!!!?!?!  
  
Rápidamente Yho desaparece entre una densa nube de polvo, Lyserg tan solo puede mirar.  
  
- Era inevitable, debíamos acabar con la fuente del mal...  
  
- Pero él era Yho!!!!   
  
- Acaso no lo sentiste, pequeño Lyserg?  
  
Este levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mirada seria de su líder, el cual le continúa diciendo.  
  
- Ese sujeto no era Yho Asakura...  
  
- Se equivocan...  
  
Todo el grupo se sorprende al escuchar esa voz, de entre las sombras emerge una inmensa figura de apariencia amenazadora; al parecer había otras dos figuras sobre esta.  
  
- No sé por qué siento tanto temor...  
  
Lyserg murmura casi sin voz con sus pupilas dilatadas, sin poder evitar temblar ante esa sombra imponente.  
  
Cuando el humo se disipa pueden apreciar que se trataba del espíritu del fuego y sobre un hombro se encontraba sentado Hao, en el otro estaba parado Yho sin un solo razguño. Ambos sonriendo tranquilamente.  
  
- No... Imposible, Yho...  
  
Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver a su antiguo compañero al lado del asesino de sus padres. Tenía que ser un error...  
  
- ^^ Los noto sorprendidos, acaso será por la compañia de mi hermano?  
  
Se voltea a Yho.  
  
- Lo crees Yho?  
  
- n_n Probablemente sea así Hao, pero por qué no acabamos de ellos de una buena vez?  
  
Se ríe despeocupadamente diciendo en un tono amistoso.  
  
- La verdad me muero de hambre, así que hay que darnos prisa!  
  
Hao se ríe de regreso mirando a Yho, contestando como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo.  
  
- ^^ Pero que impaciente eres Yho, si terminamos con ellos tan rápido, no será divertido!  
  
Lyserg no podía creerlo, Yho hablaba con tanta indiferencia sobre acabar con ellos; no podía ser Yho, tenía que ser alguien más.  
  
Finalmente Yho se sienta sobre le hombro del espíritu, cruzando las piernas y mirando al grupo con interés, con una mirada tan normal como antes, dice tranquilamente.  
  
- Esta bien Hao, creo que disfrutaré esto, mi estómago puede esperar. n_ñ  
  
Se ríe algo avergonzado cuando su estómago comienza a gruñir. Al escuchar esto Hao no puede evitar reírse con simpleza.  
  
- De acuerdo, escucharé a tu estómago, regresemos; podremos acabar con ellos cualquier otro día... ^^  
  
La enorme figura del espíritu del fuego se pone derecha con los dos herederos Asakura sobre los hombros. Los X- Law, al igual que Lyserg se encuentran congelados por la impresión.  
  
- n_n Nos veremos después...  
  
Yho se despide con una sonrisa agitando su mano amistosamente. Pero es un instante el que abre los ojos, aún así Lyserg reconoce esa mirada perversa... Hao...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Disfrutaste la comida Yho? ^^  
  
- Sí!! Mucho n_n todo estuvo delicioso!!!!!  
  
Yho exclama emocionado mientras se deja caer hacia atrás, satisfecho de tanto comer.  
  
- Te parece si vamos a visitar a unos individuos? Te aseguro que te divertirás ^^.  
  
El segundo hermano mira emocionado tratando de adivinar la sorpresa que su hermano mayor le tenía preparada.  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
Todo el grupo esa reunido en un círculo alrededor de una fogata; acababa de caer la noche y estaban agotados, no habían dejado de buscar a Yho en todo el día.  
  
- Dónde puede estar?  
  
Manta se pregunta bastante preocupado, el grupo permanece en silencio... pero algo obliga a todos a levantar su mirada, llena de sorpresa y cierto nerviosismo. En esos momentos una fría ráfaga de viento acaba de golpe con la fogata.  
  
- Muéstrate!!!  
  
Ren exclama en un tono amenazante, colocando su arma al frente, aparentemente hacia ningún punto en específico.  
  
- Pero que perceptívo eres... te felicito! ^^  
  
Una voz familiar, dice tranquilamente. Es notorio como aumenta la sorpresa entre el grupo al escuchar aquélla voz.  
  
- .... Y..... Yho?  
  
Es lo único que sale de boca de Manta.  
  
- ^^ El mismo!  
  
De entre las sombras se distingue el rostro de Yho, y a pesar de traer ropas diferentes, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, o al menos no para Manta.  
  
- Yho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manta exclama lleno de felicidad corriendo hacia su amigo perdido, cuando escucha a Ryu exclamar en un tono de temor.  
  
- Alto ahí joven Manta!!!!  
  
Este voltea de reojo algo confundido, el tono de Ryu no era normal. Pero pronto al frente, algo más llama su atención...  
  
Yho se elevaba en el aire, montado en el hombro de una enrome figura que se iba erguiendo de las profundidades del suelo.  
  
Finalmente la escena que queda ante el grupo, los deja impactados a todos...  
  
Parecía una copia exacta del espíritu del fuego, pero de color negro y apariencia más amenazadora.  
  
- Qué demonios es eso?!?!  
  
Horo horo pregunta entre dientes sin poder evitar tener su tabla al frente, en señal de defensa... pero defensa contra qué? Era Yho, o no?  
  
- ^^ Déjenme presentarles a mi espíritu acompañante, el Dios de La Muerte...  
  
Yho abre su ojos un poco, dejando ver esa mirada llena de maldad que Lyserg había observado con anterioridad.  
  
- n_n Vine a divertirme un poco con ustedes, pero al parecer no son rivales dignos, me causa gran desilusión...  
  
Termina de decirlo con su habitual sonrisa pacífica; el grupo estaba sin habla, quién era ese sujeto?! Acaso era el propio Hao?  
  
Nuevamente la atención del grupo es capatada por la voz de su antiguo compañero.  
  
- Aún así creo que jugaré un poco con ustedes n_n.  
  
- Déjate de tonterías Yho!!!  
  
Ren le grita furioso pero sin poder ocultar un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.  
  
- ^^ Qué me deje de tonterías dices? Bien, lo haré... peleemos...  
  
Un círculo de energía negra se despide del Dios de la Muerte, con tan solo ponerse de pie; el grupo entero es lanzado hacia el suelo por su increíble poder.  
  
- Vámos Kusanagi, divirtámonos un poco ^^.  
  
La enorme figura negra, que se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche; con Yho en su hombro, avanzaba con lentos pero enormes pasos hacia nuetros amigos y sin que estos puedan reaccionar...  
  
- Qué pasó contigo... Yho?  
  
Anna murmura con terror, con su mirada, como la de todos los demás, prendida en la expresión del rostro de su prometido; cierto que conservaba aquélla misma sonrisa pacífica, pero... había una diferencia, ahora Yho estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ellos por puro placer, y por lo que parecía, sería imposible ganarle, aunque todos reunieran sus fuerzas, lo cual no harían, ningúno, nisiquiera Ren se atreverían a acabar con la vida de su amigo... pero que significaría esto? Acaso todos iban a perecer por negarse a pelear contra un amigo, si es que aún se le podía considerar asi...  
  
©©© ... ©©©©©© ... ©©©©©© ... ©©©©©© ... ©©©©©© ... ©©©©©© ... ©©©  
  
=D MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS!! Son las personas mas bellas y adoradas del univeros!!! Gracias!!!  
  
* MARU KAZEGAMI:  
  
Pues ahorita Yoh si es malito... apenas esta entrando al mundo del villano, claro esta, jajajajajaja no te creas... aún falta para que regrese a la normalidad, ya veremos que pasa con él... después de todo pueden pasar cosas por las que después se arrepienta... Y Hao, pues digamos que no es una buena conciencia, pero apoco no se ve lindo consintiendo a su hermanito menor ^^- Y sobre Ren.... ya veremos que pasa con él, el lazo de amistad que tiene con Yoh se pondrpa a prueba...  
  
* JESSY ASAKURA:  
  
Más Hao?? Paciencia ya pronto estarán el duo dinpamico Asakura en acción... muchas gracias por el reviewwwwwwwww ^^ que amor, gracias!  
  
* LOURDES ARIKI:  
  
Jajajajajajaj si soy cruel u_u lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, esta en mi naturaleza... jajajajaj pero Yoh ahorita no se la esta pasando mal, digo, come y se divierte, que más se puede pedir? No te gusto la sonrisa de Yoh? Lástima... ya ves qeu asi se la pasa, jajajajajaj pero prácticamente quedó igual, o al menos en apariencia, aún no sabemos de que sea capaz, o hasta que punto llegue... será tan cruel como Hao,o peor? Y claro que el optimismo es lo que da fuerzas!! Todo este semestre he segudi la filosofía "No te preocupes todo se solucionará" ^^ Eres una de las mías!! Claor que hay que confiar en lso amigos!! Así se habla! Gracias por tus reviews!!! Me has hecho muy feliz con este! ^^-  
  
* ALFADER:  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS! Bueno pues esta es una reaccion inicial por parte del grupo, como que todavía no se la creen... además todavía no lo ven junto a Hao... falta ver que pensaran o mejor dicho, que harán... naaaa no te preocupe spor el otro review! Me conformo con este! Muchísimas gracias! También me muero por escribir a Yoh y Hao combatiendo lado a lado! Pero lo mejor es como reaccionaran Ren y los demás...  
  
* SILVER:  
  
Muchas gracias por tu review! ^^ No abandonaré la historia, te lo prometo! Ojalá te siga gustando!  
  
* AI-CHAN:  
  
Entonces eres partidaria de hacer al chico bueno malo?? Verdad que es lo mejor del mundo, el otro lado de la moneda... si!!!! Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic, me da muchos animos de seguir y seguir! Claro!!! Hao es fabuloso, digo ambos lo son... pero imagínate juntos? Esta para babear... y eso que todavía no sale Yoh sin camisa (jajajaja puro hueso el pobre) Entonces te gusta más Hao?? Sjajajajajajaj si a mucha gentele gusta más por su actitud tan cool ^^ pero sigo prefiriendo a Yoh... creo, es que me gusta como se toma todo con tanta calma!! Quien quisiera! Siiiiiiiiii Hao si que se va a aprovechar de la situación, pero podrías culpar a Anna por volverse loca? Jajajaj pero Yoh no se quedará cruzadito de brazos muy obediente, algo le dice que Anna es suya... que será?   
  
* ARIX:  
  
Entonces le gusto a tu hermana?!!??! EN SERIO!? Me da much gusto!!! Ojalá les guste este capítulo como los demás, y en serio quiero disculparme por la demora ^^uuuu pero esta memoria mía... soy peor de despistada que el mismo Yoh, y eso deja mucho que decir...  
  
* SOL HIMURA:  
  
Gracias!!!!!!! Hao e Yoh juntos! SIiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Qué me dices? Te gusto este capítulo? Pero como les digo, apenas es el comienzo de una larga historia... y Anna aún no acaba por sorprenderse... que pasará cuando tenga cara a cara a Yoh?   
  
* YAMI BAKURA:  
  
Jajajajajajaj si tienes razón aún no hace nada significante por su querido hermano mayor... aún... la lucha esta por comenzar; y Annita más vale que piense dos veces la próxima vez que mande a Yo a un entretamiento extenuante (T_T Comprendo al pobre!!!! Se que es terminar agotado!!!!!). Los hermanos Asakura, el gran Duo dinámico? Quien podra detener semejante poder?  
  
* MORGAN:  
  
Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! Si que le da un nuevo giro no? Quién se iba a imaginar que Yoh iba a terminar uniéndose a Hao, en lugar de combatirlo... eso si es algo que da en que pensar, por que Yoh era el único capaz de detenerlo... y ahora? Qué pasará?  
  
* MILÁ:  
  
Jajajajajajajajajajajaja el alcohol también causa estragos en mí! Aunque solo lo huela! Pero que se le va a hacer? Yo me pongo borracha con Pepsi cola... ¬¬u no me mates!!!! Ya le seguí! Ves! ^^ Jajajajajajaj odias a Ren! Vaya sorpresa, eres la primera que conozco que lo odia... ¬¬ y Chocolo... pues esa es otra historia... Grax por el review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* GATOMON:  
  
Que bueno que te siga gustando!!!!!! ^^u si demoré algo en subirlo! Soggy! Pero ojalá no te moleste sy sigas leyendo ^^. Yoh malo, claro que es kawaiiii!!!!!! Y Hao como hermano mayor, extra kawaiiiiii!!!!!!   
  
* ANONIM:  
  
Waiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Gracias por tu review!!! Bueno que te gustara!!! =D Me sorprendió que me dejaras review! Jajajajajaj como que no me lo esperaba y de repente "Hola soy Polly" jejejejejeje me dió gusto ^^ bueno see ya later! Ojalá te siga gustando! Y no te apures luego juntas mas reviews! Solo dale tiempo.  
  
* ELEDHWEN:  
  
¬¬ Oye sí! Nunca me habías dejado un review! Mean woman! Jajajajajaja naaaa no te apures, me dejaste uno bien largo asi que con este me conformo... ya terminé el mundo de Sofía ¬¬ cosa rara... eso de Jorunn ajem... sin comentario... ^^ ME HAPPY! Que bueno que te gustará el capítulo! Bueno el fic.. y si no le entiendes a algo yo te explico el Lunes asi que do not worry, pero debes ver más shaman king eh!!! Y claro que sin ironía no hay Shaman King, tampoco sin chistes malos (para eso soy experta).Y sí la maestra de Historia dijo que veníamos de los Apaches, que los Tarahumaras los habían traicionado, gran historia, muy conmovedora... jajajajajaj thanks por el review!!!  
  
Bueno estos han sido las respuestas a sus maravillosos reviews!! Sigan dejando más!!!!!!! Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye bye!!! Y recuerden que no importa lo que suceda "Todo se solucionaraá!" 


End file.
